


Eventuality

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Eventuality</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eventuality

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Eventuality

Title: Eventuality

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K

Word Count: 100

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bill Adama/Laura Roslin

Spoilers: N/A

Summary: What will be will be. Requested by Mani (tehgandu), prompt ‘at last’.

-

“Bill, I’m tired of playing games.” She looked it, auburn curls tousled about her face, eyes barely open. She was still –

“This isn’t a game,” he told her, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her. If he did that, he’d _never _win this argument.

Laura smiled, suddenly. “I know that and you know that, and yet we keep avoiding the subject. Why?”

It was a fair question, he reflected, and now he came to think of it, he didn’t know the answer.

Instead of replying, he kissed her.

_-fin_


End file.
